THE FATE OF THE LAST IDAHO
by madhi19
Summary: A crossover of Star Trek TNG and Dune:Chapter House Character. A war again the borg is the main background. And I love review even bad review so review away.
1. CHAPTER ONE: FATE

THE FATE OF THE LAST IDAHO

A NOVEL BY J.G NOLET

PROLOGUE:

STARDATE : Shortly after the shinzon incident...

SHIP LOG: _We are under way to the New-Rakis planet, a human colony that we never heard of until six months ago. This system is so close to sector 001, it hard to believe no one knows this colony existed in the first place! _STOP LOG.

"Mr. Crusher what is our current ETA?" "Six hours at actual speed with is Warp 2. If we were to increase speed to warp five we can be there in less than an hour! "

"No just carry on, we are not in any hurry anyway" "SHIPWIDE! Senior officer briefing would be in half an hour sharp."

CHAPTER ONE: FATE

The meeting was quite short. After all it was a very simple mission. Transporting a single ordinary man to many different meetings on worlds and starbases spreads all around the federation space. Little do they know of Duncan Idaho and of the giant worms they know nothing! They would soon learn one thing. This man was anything but ordinary. But this is the future. And the present is at the end of the meeting. The officers leave the ready room only Worf and Picard linger there. The talk they would have is quite interesting.

"So Mr. Worf what are you thinking of the new job they are ordering you to take? "

"We do what we must Captain."

"You will make a fine Captain Worf!"

"Captain the Enterprise is low on experienced officer at the moment and."

"What is it Worf?"

"I was wondering who are you going to promote?"

"Do you have any idea? I can spare any senior officers right now!"

"The admiralty is giving you freedom of choice, no questions ask!"

"Yes it the first time ever that a Captain can take any of his crew members and promote him to Commander rank on the spot."

"Pick a fast learner he's will need it!"

"I have two weeks to make a decision."

"The Enterprise is a transport ship for the next three months you can afford to be creative." The Captain never had to make a decision about a new Number one. Fate made the decision using a cloud of beta radiation. The cup of tea Picard was using started to shake then the whole room.

"What the hell!" Said Picard.

"Bridge reports? " Added Worf.

"Sir! We just went through an uncharted cloud of Beta radiation we are out of warp-space for now. I am waiting for a damage report from Laforge Crusher out."

"Beta radiation no big deal!" Concluded Picard.

"Are we letting Crusher handle this one?"

Asked Worf a smile on is face knowing what the Captain would say.

"Yes let see what the kid is made of." Said Picard turning this problem into a very special test for Lt. Wesley Crusher to pass or fail.

"This man, Idaho what do we know about him?" Demand Worf.

"One of the leaders of the New-Rakis colony he gained Admiral Carson respect and friendship we don't know much more than that!" Replies Picard.

"Not an easy exploit! Do we know how? " Ask Worf.

"The Admiral did not elaborate on this but something happens that for sure. Think I should ask the man? "

"Probably am curious too, Carson a sharp operator and he do not give anything free, least of all respect you just said it, Captain, Idaho gained his respect."

"A new colony that appear out of nowhere at our front door I don't like it!" Commented Picard.

"The lack of information from Starfleet tells us something Captain."

"The Admiralty is not telling us everything they know!" Said Picard.

"Yes and I don't like it at all! When Admirals are playing smart game some of our men end up dead..."

Meanwhile, on the bridge.

(Why does it have to happen now? I have the bridge for less than one hour in my shift. And we have to hit a cloud of beta ray!) Thought LT. Wesley Crusher sitting in the command chair. The first call he just made was for the captain. The next one was for sickbay.

"Sickbay reports!"

"Bridge we been lucky! For now no casualty of any kind to report."

"Not even bruises?" Ask Crusher stun at this bit of good news.

"They may come later but for now the sky is clear T'Selar out." Crusher was relieved by that. One thing needed to be done.

"Computer crew count and health status." Said Crusher.

The vocal command was carried out in a second.

"All crew accounted for. All presenting normal average health status for their race, age and known health condition." Said the computer voice. The computer was about to give Crusher more detailed number when he said.

Computer stop crew counts!

"Laforge can I have a damage report from you?"

"They're good news, bad news and some worse news. How do you want me to start?" Said Laforge.

"The worse first Geordi."

In the ready room...

"We should at least ask news from Geordi?" Ask Worf.

"If the situation was that bad Laforge would have contacted us by now." Responded Picard.

"So the kid pass the test! When are you telling him his career is about to go warp nine soon?" Said Worf.

"You figured it out. Well when this mess is sorted out, we get Idaho, we turn this bucket of bolts towards Vulcan and I tell the kid!"

"He will update us soon." Said Worf.

"Any moment now." Agreed Picard. The Captain just finished this last sentence when the door chimes.

"Sir I have a first damage assessment to show you." Said Crusher.

"Go for it Mr. Crusher." Responded Picard.

"The bad news's are that shields are down 50! We can only make warp five but Laforge would have those systems back to nominal in half an hour. The very bad news is that all transporters and replicators need to be manually re calibrates and it makes loads of systems for Laforge men's to fix! Three to four full days to fix all those systems."

Crusher gives the Captain ten second to absorb this bit of bad news. Then he says.

"I have some good news Sickbay report no major injury. On my order the computer did a crew count. All have been accounted for. All are in their average health status. We did a short sensor sweep to map the cloud. We also send the coordinate to Starfleet for an update of the star chart. The ship is back to warp two after a short corrective burst to warp three our ETA is back on track and that all for now Sir."

"You took care of everything Mr. Crusher, carry on." Said Picard. After Crusher left, the klingon takes it leave.

"What a mess! Crusher is handling it pretty well!" Said Worf.

"The kid did it Textbook to the letter, he even added a corrective burst that not in the books." Ad Worf on is way to the door.

"We will make sure it would be there, the next time they print them. Crusher would get the job because of this!" Finished Picard before Worf could exit the room.

END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: A STORM IS COMING

CHAPTER TWO: A STORM IS COMING

SHIP LOG: _...Reparations are under way and we will enter the New-Rakis system any moments now... _Before the captain could continue is entry the ship was out of Warp.

The planet New-Rakis offer one disconcerting looks to the Enterprise crew. A desert planet. Worse than Vulcan worse than anything human were known to live or even survive on. Peoples are living here.Thought all who were looking at the main viewsreen. "Mr. Worf, are we in the right system?" Picard manages to ask. "We are Captain!" Responded Worf hardly believing it himself. Then Worf added. "Captain we are hail." "Put it on!" Order the Captain. On the viewscreen appears a man with an intense stare. His eyes are all blue, no withe at all. It would be quite intimidating but for the smile with temper the look of the whole face. "Welcome to New-Rakis... I am Miles Teg and you are?" Ask the man. "Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise is Duncan Idaho ready for transport?" "Well am afraid Idaho would not be there for at least five hours." "Why is that so?" "He decided to take a maker instead of an orny. The moments the man gets here we will contact you. For now can I invite you and your senior officers over for diner in two hours?" "We can't teleport anything right now. We must use a shutllecraft if you could provide us landing information." "Of course Captain." "See you in two hours, administrator Teg Picard out!" The Captain was about to exit the bridge when

LT. Crusher said. "Captain I need a minute of your time sir." The Captain thought. (Why not now?) "Come with me Mr. Crusher."

They entered the turbolift. "What wrong Wes? You look like you just got very bad news." "You may say that Captain. When we entered the system, the Enterprise received an information package from admiral Carson." "What kind of package?" Ask Picard. "It a DELTA BLUE sir." "Computer stops and locks this turbolift."

"Captain you might want to wait for me to leave the turbolift." "Nonsense it a blue package. I am authorized to share the damn thing with my senior officer!" "My point is sir that I am not a senior officer." "As of now you are, now shut up and read the bad new with me." Crusher was shock at the news then he say testing is new rank. "Computer run information package Carson 001... The Computer executed the order, to the surprise of Wesley Crusher. After two minutes of tense quiet reading Crusher broke the silence. "Well this is something very interesting Captain." "No kidding refugee from a parallel universe!" "That a first. Captain we never contacted friendly folk from a parallel universe before?" "No, every contact with people from a parallel universe has always been hostile contact. It is almost like a cardinal rule." "The story they tell is pretty hard to believe." "Human civilization spanning on more than three galaxies don't appear on the sensor on a daily basis." "A 200,000-year's older civilization that knows only human as sentient being is one big pill to swallow." Crusher chuckled then laughed. "What so funny about all this?" Demanded the Captain. "There is the possibility we might have been the victims of a prank." "Carson would never..." Started Picard Before he could finish is sentence Crusher said "But Q would!" Picard face turned white like death at that name. The infamous Q had tormented them so often and in so many way! The captain was ashamed he did not think of Q. Picard after a moment said very loudly and very angry! "Q show yourself damn it!" And with a flash of light Q was there.

"HA! Mon capitaine you summon me!" "I will ask you just once Q, did you do this?" Q lock faces with the captain and says. "I may enjoy a good harmless joke from time to time but not this time." "So your not behind this any chances it one of your family member acting out again Q?" Ask Crusher. "No, these people are what they say they are and a lot more!" Said Q then after a moment of silence Q decides to give the captain a warning of what is to come. "Jean-Luc this is a dangerous time for the Federation you will need all the friends you can have."

"What do you mean by Dangerous Time Q?" Ask Picard fearing the worst and being very right about it.

"The Borg is coming your way in force!" No other words could have shaken Picard that deeply. "Where?" Ask the Captain. "How many ship?" Said Crusher simultaneously. "The question that you should ask is when, and the answer is in nine months. I cannot tell you where because the Borg is targeting the entire alpha quadrant But I can tell you the collective will be using many Cubes." "How many?" Ask Picard looking pale like death! "Ten the Borg is sending ten Cubes! My friend I am so sorry!"

"Are you saying we cannot win this time Q?" Asked Crusher. "Ten Cubes kid! You had a hard time surviving one. Your chances are near zero unless you get some help." Finished Q.

"Are you suggesting you could help us Q?" Ask Picard with some hope in the eyes. "I just give you warning of what is coming Captain. The Q continuum had ruled that I cannot do anything about this, but Idaho can help you." Responded Q. "Q you been very helpful, is there anything else you can tell us?" Demand Picard with more respect that he ever had for Q. "There is something you should tell Duncan Idaho. (When Leto son of Paul created the GHOLA program he was seeing as far as today. The Borg is like the thinking machine of the Butlerian Jihad!)" "Aside from that if you want a prediction for what would happen I can give you one." Said Q. "Please do so." Demanded Crusher before Picard could say anything.

"All right here we go. (When all hope is lost the one who is many would make his stand and is voice would shatter the mind of even the Borg.)" With is usual flash Q was gone.

Crusher and Picard remain silent for a few minutes.

Picard was the one to recover first. "Well it no prank!" Said Picard. "For all his faults' Q never makes any joke about... Well them!" Admitted Crusher. "Mr. Crusher on my order you have now the rank of Commander!" "Captain it is two ranks more than mine, are you sure?"

"More than sure in two weeks Worf is taking command of a new ship you will be my new Number One!"

"Captain I am way too young Starfleet would never approve of this." "Starfleet asked for Worf but they can give me no experienced officer to take is place so the Admiralty gives me free choice. They would approve even if some of them choke on the news." What they did not say out loud, was that if Crusher screw-up in is new job both their careers were over. Crusher will end in some starbase in the middle of nowhere. Picard would be 'promoted' to admiral and put in a desk job. Both men know this but did not care at all! The Borg was coming there way! Nothing else really matters anymore.

"Captain we must inform Starfleet of what we just learn." "First thing firsts. Computer unlocks turbolift and change destination to deck five! Commander Crusher you will form an away team." The Commander asks what the mission of the away team will be. The Captain reply was simple. "Bring me Duncan Idaho ASAP."

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. CHAPTER THREE: The Last Fremen

CHAPTER THREE. THE LAST FREMEN

The newly promoted Commander Wesley Crusher steps inside the shutllecraft to find his away team waiting for him.

"Congratulation Commander!" Said T'Selar the first to have learn the news. "How did you find out so fast Doctor the

Captain just informed me of this?" Ask Crusher after having received congratulations from the rest of the away team.

"The captain just told you but he told the ship computer two hour ago." Responded LT. Commander Hawk.

"You been a Commander for two hour fifteen minutes." Declared Laforge with a smile on is face that said how proud he was of his friend. _So this is how they learn about it! The roster for_ _the away team has the rank of every member. _Thought Crusher. "The roster did not have any detail about the mission." Said T'Selar to turn the conversation on the mission.

"The Captain wishes to have a few words with Duncan Idaho." Revealed Crusher.

"Just a quiet ride, the kind I like!" Said Hawk. "Let get going then." Said Laforge ending the small talk, they were having...

"Damn Laforge! Can you see the landing pad?" Ask the new Commander. "No but the computer say we are right on top of the thing Sir" _Now my friends will give me the "sir" and that sort of crap._ Thought Crusher. The supposed quiet ride did turn out to be quite rough. The landing area of sietch Caladan was hit by an unexpected sandstorm the many sensors should not have any trouble to see in this storm but for the static that was wrecking their whole day.

"Let put the shutllecraft on auto landing since we are right on top the computer would just land this bucket!" They did and after a second the shutllecraft land, almost likes a crash than a landing.

"That was fun, we don't do this again OK!" Said Crusher, just to broke the silence.

"Commander I have a damage report for you." Responded Laforge not amused one bit.

"Can we still fly Geordi?"

"Yes but we broke a landing gear!"

"The Captain said ASAP! I don't care about any landing gear. We will have plenty of time to fix the shuttle later. Mr. Hawk you can try again to contact sietch Caladan!" In orbit they contacted the colony, before anything important could be said the communication was cut by static. Hawk opened a hailing frequency.

"Sietch Caladan can you hear us?"

"Are you mad flying in that storm lad?" Responded the voice of Miles Teg.

"The captain wishes to talk with Duncan Idaho."

"Your in luck he just contacted us. He would be at sietch Tabr in less than half an hour."

"Where is that place?"

"Sending coordinate for sietch Tabr."

"Thanks you." Hawk turned and said.

"We have coordinate Commander."

Crusher asks Laforge. "Did you fix the transporter of this shuttle Geordie?"

"Yes why?"

"We pick up Idaho and teleport him to the Enterprise." Reply Hawk having almost guessed the meaning of the question.

"I will go with Idaho you take the shuttle back to the Enterprise." Said Crusher.

The desert refuge was calm nothing moved until the energy wave of a transporter break the tranquillity and silence of the place. Crusher moved instantly after being materialized. He said to himself.

"Where in hell can, I find this sietch Tabr!"

"You are at the doorstep of the sietch. I hope you have a damn good reason to be there." Said a voice from the shadow behind the Commander. Crusher knowing the danger of moving too fast turned slowly and said.

"I am Commander Wesley Crusher of the Enterprise. The Captain wishes to have a word with Duncan Idaho. And you are? " The men stepped out of the shadow and said with a voice of command.

"Call me Patrin. Come with me lad Idaho would be there soon."

The man led the way to the outside.

"Since we will not stay outside for a long time their no sense in using stillsuit."

"Could you repeat that with the help files?" Ask Crusher.

"A stillsuit is a desert survival outfit that keeps the body heat to minimum and recycle the water that your body loses. With a Fremen made working stillsuit you will not lose more than a spit of water in a day even in the heat of the old Arrakis."

"Old Arrakis? I thought the name of this planet is New-Rakis?" Asked Crusher.

"There was a planet very much like this one. She was called Arrakis and Rakis is the short name of Arrakis."

"So you name this planet for the one you lost when you left the universe you came from..." Crusher saw is mistake just after having spoke. The stare Patrin gave him could have frozen is blood but soon the men relaxed and a smile tempered is mood. He said with more respect in the voice than he used to have for the kid.

"I see you are more senior than you look. I was expecting an officer of your age not to be cleared high enough for this kind of secret."

"In fact I just got promoted to the rank of Commander." Reply Crusher.

"Congratulation! I must tell you for those who betray our trust this universe is not big enough for them to hide!" Warned Patrin no longer smiling. The two men where now standing in front of a door. Patrin presses a hidden switch, the door opened with a hiss of pressured air.

"You are keeping a negative pressure to keep the heat out." Said Crusher to change the subject.

The man smiled and said. "It a bitch of a system to keep running and it using a lot of energy but it worth the trouble." They stepped outside on some sort of rock balcony the place was in the sun shadow. Crusher can barely breathe in this eat while is escort seam to have no problem at all. He said.

"The worm sight was reported to me just before you came, the maker is just minute away."

"Again could you explain me?" Ask Crusher.

"You will see something that few in this universe had the rare chance to witness." Reply Patrin. He was about to say more when the man smelled something and said.

"Look to your left boy!" Crusher turns his head toward the desert on is left.

At first he did not notice anything more than the light of the sun reflecting on the sand of the desert. After a minute or so when is eyes got use to the light Crusher saw some movement.

He said. "Something is moving, what is it?"

Patrin replies. "The maker lad... The maker." Because of the way the light reflected on the sand Crusher could not see more than the sand being push away. He did manage to make a few guess on the size. "This thing is huge what sort of transport is this." Ask Crusher.

"The living kind." Reply Patrin with a laugh. The animal was now close enough that Crusher could see it clearly.

"It a giant Worm!" Exclaimed Crusher.

"Actually it rather a medium Worm! They get a lot bigger when they get older." Corrected Patrin enjoying himself greatly at the sight of Wesley Crusher his mouth wide open in amazement. As the worm came to an halt in parallel to the rock formation his back was half a meter of the balcony. Wesley Crusher saw that a man was riding the beast. The man unhooks some kind of rope that was attach to the worm. He turns and runs in their direction. Before the worm could bury himself in the sand the men make a leap in the air and land at the exact center of the balcony. He said.

"What have we got here a starfleet officer."

"Speak lad the men you seek is in front of you." Said Patrin. There he was Duncan Idaho wearing a strange gray outfit and a dark brown cloak. His stare was even more disturbing than the one of Mile Teg. The stare of eternity would say Crusher later on when he knows more about the men.

"Well yes... I am Commander Wesley Crusher of the Enterprice my captain would like to meet you as soon has possible Sir." Said Crusher presenting himself and is request the best way he could manage.

"And why would I meet Picard sooner than it is expected of me." Ask Idaho looking at Patrin who mades a serie of very fast hand gesture. Idaho responded in kind and said out loud to distract Crusher of his private conversation with Patrin.

"You see I was hoping for a quick shower. The stillsuit we wear tend to get rather smelly."

Crusher said not showing that he was fooled at least not openly.

"We can stop by your quarter on the ship. Mile Teg allready sent your travel gear there."

"I see you have care for everything Patrin tell sister Rebeca that I will meet sister Sheena on Vulcan and i would transmit her request for help in due time."


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: The meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting.

"We do not have much time." Said Crusher has they enter Duncan Idaho quarters.

"Just the time for a quick sonic shower and we will be on our way."

Respond Idaho looking for the first time at the place. Crusher asks.

"Do you need clean cloth the replicator can make some for you?" Idaho made a joke.

"Yes do you have my size of uniform?"

Crusher waited for a second before speaking.

"Well Sir the computer would not allow me to replicate a Starfleet uniform for someone who is not... Well part of Starfleet."

For a second the silence was hard to take for the young Commander.

Then Idaho smile laughs and said.

"If it just that lets make it official Computer activate Idaho file 1.5."

The computer made a sound and a voice said.

"Welcome aboard Commander Idaho! I took the liberty to have a uniform made for you. The computers will now show your new rank, files and mission has agreed by Starfleet Headquarters.

Picard would have a copy of your order of mission by the time, you meet him, and I will see you on Vulcan Carson out."

Crusher is almost choking on the news and said.

"It looks like am not the only one who got a promotion today."

Idaho responds. "From the position of General in Paul armies to Commander in Starfleet it is hardly a promotion lad. Now get me that uniform Carson was talking about while am getting that shower."

A minute later fresh from the sonic shower and wearing his new Starfleet

uniform. With only one thing to distinguish himself from Crusher uniform

was his communicator of a stylized Hawk shape.

"I never saw a communicator of that shape before." Ask Crusher.

"It a homage to a distant past from Carson, it will be the insignia of the Special Ops unit I will build for Starfleet."

"The captain does not like surprise and he already had a few today."

Warned the young officer.

The door of the captain office opened in front of the two men.

Duncan Idaho saw for the first time the Captain of the Enterprise and a smile came to his face.

"How are you Captain?" Ask Idaho but is thought where on something else. _That face how it could not be! Gurney what are you doing here in front of me?_

"Commander Idaho how many more surprises do you think Admiral Carson put in my ship computer?" Ask Picard.

"Carson is devious I should say there probably a few more surprise from him in your computer."

Duncan Idaho could read a face like no one else and what he saw on the

Captain made him pause for a second.

"Who die?" Ask Idaho. Jean-Luc Picard reply was simple. "We are if we're lucky."

Duncan Idaho personal log:

_...Since I came on board this ship, I received only bad news. A devastating _

_war was coming against a cyborg civilization with I did not know much about except for the fact that Picard fears them... A lot! He says the Federation cannot win this war, from the look on his face I could see he was not kidding. According to this Q entity, I am the key to their salvations no less. For nearly thirty years now, we were living on New-Rakis, the Federation knows almost since day one and they never asked anything, never intruding on our lives except for the usual diplomatic visit. Honor demands that I help them. Not to mention the fact that we finally decided to join this Federation and Carson asked me to join Starfleet he even offered me Commander Rank. I was stupid enough to say yes and am already starting to regrets it. How can I be manipulated that easily of course he wants me to fight the Borg for him. He should have asked me I could not really refuse anyway. Isolation is a weakness that our colony had hoped to correct by joining the Federation. How ironic that we may be the ones to save the Federation. I may have not know much about the Borg but the ship computer corrected that and it bad really bad but there is hope a collective mind that big should have one hell of a subconscious. And mindless drone... The refit of the no-ship will be over in a two week Teg will have a fit when he learn what I have in mind for it. The good news is the presence of a bar on this ship I need a drink badly... NTS Locate Commander Shelby and a former Borg drone call Seven _

_of Nine. _END LOGS

Idaho slowly made is way to the bar. He said to the bartender without really observing her. "Whisky with ice please?" "This is the first time I see such insignia?" Ask the bartender while serving Idaho. Detecting a lie Idaho look

more closely at the bartender. Duncan Idaho almost goes in combat stance when he perceived something he was not expecting on this ship. This bartender had awareness, the kind only people trained in the Prana-Bindu Way usually shows. Detailing her closely he could see that she show no mark of spice addiction or mentat training. Nevertheless, she was special that for sure and she was doing almost the same thing to him! All of this in less time than it takes the drink to pass from

one hand to another. Duncan said using a strange tone of voice.

"Cannnn I asssk youuur naaame?"

The woman froze for a second then she replies.

"Guinan and you are?" It at that point that Duncan Idaho saw something else on the woman face a telltale tremor at the edge of her month. He said getting in full combat mode.

"You already know my name. Tell me? What did you do with the woman you are wearing the face and name? Face Dancer!"


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: Bar Fight

Chapter five: Bar Fight

Jean Luc Picard had seen many things in his life but what he saw on Ten Forwards that night will remain with him to his grave. He was hail there by his security chief who said there was an incident and he was needed. The incident in question was four corpse three in very bad shape and clearly non human. The last one a junior officer named Clark fresh out of Starfleet Academy has a dart stuck on his neck. But it not the four corpses that the Captain will remember forever, it the absent look on the face of some his officer who had witness the fight.

He said almost barking. "What the hell been going on here?"

LT. Sinclair one of the less shocked officer a veteran of the Enterprise D comes to Picard. Pointing for Picard a corner of the bar where Duncan Idaho was sitting with four security officers keeping a nervous watch over he said. "They were impersonating some of our people's Sir. When our guest sat at the bar, they morphed into the gray shape that they still have and they attacked him. Well they tried but from the look of their body I say they had no chance! It was all over in thirty second I hail security immediately. I am afraid we have to confirm all that with the Security Vid sir!"

"You saw everything and you need our security video to confirm what you saw." Ask Picard losing his temper.

"Sir the three intruders, they moved so fast there was only a blur to see."

Said LT. Sinclair not intimidated one bit by the Captain anger.

"Yet Idaho managed to kill all three of them." Added Picard.

"I guess he was moving faster but there is something more disturbing one of those being was impersonating Guinan."

"Shit! Are you sure? Wait a second. Computer locates Guinan!" Respond Picard getting a cold shiver down his spine.

"The barkeeper Guinan is in Sickbay." Said the ship Computer voice.

Picard turned his face toward Sinclair.

"When I figured Guinan was not herself, I asked the same question to the computer. She was in her quarters her status was unconscious but healthy. I got her beam to Sickbay just before you got here." Added LT Sinclair

"Well done, what about the other two?" Ask Picard feeling relieve that some order was made of this mess.

"Both of them are new crew members, they share the same quarters with a third one. The computer is not locating any of these three men. I guess they never boarded the ship and these three corpses used their ID and face to infiltrate the ship." Finished Sinclair.

"What about the kid what happen to him." Ask Picard feeling that he should have ask that question sooner.

"One of the Face Dancers shot him with a toxin dart. I am sorry Captain there nothing I could have done for him, death was immediate."

Said Idaho coming to the captain with his four security officers following him.

"Face Dancer I never heard of a race call like that even if I met polymorph before." Said Picard getting calmer.

"These are Genetic Mule poorly made I should ad, they were sent more to annoy me than anything else."

"You mean someone sent them just to annoy you... Who?" Demand Picard.

"Have you ever heard about a man call Scytale?" Ask Idaho.

"I have." One of the ensigns said.

"Where? No first what your name son?" Ask Picard who did not recognize the ensign.

"I am Ensign Ivan Vassily Sir... At Starfleet Academy one of my teachers was call by that name." Respond the ensign with some fear in the voice.

"Maybe it him! Could you describe the man to us?" Ask Picard to Idaho.

"No need Sir... He was a professor of genetic at the academy. And a damn good one I might add." Added Vassily.

"I see." Said Picard and Idaho at the same time.

"What happen to him?" Ask Idaho having read something on the face of the ensign.

"He vanished in the middle of my second year." Finished Vassily.

Wishing more privacy for some of the information he had to reveal to the Captain Idaho said. "Captain can we discuss this in a more appropriate setting?"

"Commander Idaho I want a full report on this incident ASAP." Order Picard. "And you four you can stop guarding the commander is not a threat to anyone on this ship." Added the Captain. Then Picard realised that something else could be done about this.

"Wait Commander I have a better idea come with me."

Before they could leave, Picard had to give an order. "LT Sinclair you will lead the investigation on what happen here I want it fast and clean."

They leave Ten Forwards under the scrutiny of all in the bar. As they enter the turbolift Picard asks.

"How did you manage to move so fast commander?"

"Genetic, Bene-Gesserit education along with mentat training, and exposures to the T-Probe device. Adding to that my former life memory and I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve." Said Idaho knowing that the Captain would not understand a word of what he just said even if he was telling the truth.

Then just to put the conversation on another track he added.

"I read all the information concerning the Borg the ship computer provided and I have a few ideas on how to handle them."

"YOU DON'T HANDLE THE BORG! Underestimate them is a mistake I made once and I pay a bitter price for that." Bark Picard clearly losing it.

"Captain I never ever underestimated an enemy capacity, when I tell you something I mean it." Said Idaho.

"Listen to me Commander the Borg cannot be defeated in combat. We don't have the resource or the technology to do it. They will always be coming back until we are assimilated or dead."

Becoming angry with Picard and what he only view has an anti survival attitude from him, Idaho made something of a speech to the Captain.

"You're the Captain you are not allow to say or even think something like that. YOUR FIRST DUTY IS TO SHOW HOPE WHEN THERE IS NO HOPE TO HAVE BUT THIS IS NOT THE CASE I TELL YOU NOW WE WILL PREVAILS. YOU HAVE MY WORD ON THIS. Maybe not the way you may expect to but we will. And whoever say I want to defeat The Borg... I am thinking more in the way of erasing them out of existence. You know Carson was right you all need to learn what is it to fight a real war. Now I need to contact Commander Shelby and a former Borg drone shall we get to work on this."

The Captain was getting angrier at Idaho when realization dawn on him. Idaho had read everything on The Borg the computer has in less than two hours since their last meeting! The ship data-bank got every bit of knowledge the Federation has on The Borg, Captain Jean Luc Picard former speaker for the collective had made sure that would be the case.

"How the hell did you manage to read everything on The Borg in what... Two hours?"

Idaho thought. _I said too much he is going to ask more question of me now. _

"It another tricks of mine. Lets just say I can read faster than most peoples." Respond Idaho having made is mind on what the Captain needed to know.

Jean Luc Picard decided right there and now that he wanted to know more about this man. And to learn more there was only one place the turbolift needed to go. "Sickbay!" Said a very resolute Captain.

"Captain I am fine." Protest Idaho suspecting this visit to Sickbay had nothing to do with is health.

"I know you're fine you show that in Ten Forwards. I just don't know what you are yet. Beside it mandatory for officer in new posting to visit Sickbay for a health check. I also want to check on Guinan." Duncan Idaho could have disputed this with the Captain, even going as far as twisting the mind of Picard to avoid this visit but instead he just said.

"All right."

What he was thinking was more interesting.

_So be it! Let give them a glimpse of what human evolution can produce... _


	6. Chapter 6: Extraction Part one

Chapter Six: Extraction Part one

The staff officers of Admiral Carson were fiercely loyal to their boss so when a messenger came for him in the middle of the Vulcan night, is staff could have made the messenger wait for the morning. After all their boss was doing longer hours than what was healthy for human to do and he needed is sleep. But this was important business even if all the business of the Admiral was important.

Some things had priority over anything and this was the case, so they woke the Admiral even if he would bark at them for a while.

"Admiral Carson this is for you." Said the messenger, an old Vulcan, then he gives the Admiral a datacard and leave the room in silence.

The Admiral put the datacard in the reader the data was through a deciphers software, the message appears on the reader screen.

(Request extraction for myself and twenty others at said location and time. Sign: S)

A minute later he was talking to his acquisition specialist.

"I need a starship, capable of transporting a minimum of twenty peoples over a great distance, something that does not shout Federation to any outside observers. It also has to be able to put up a fight in case it needed." Said Carson.

"How long do I have." Ask the officer knowing that a request in the middle of the night only mean that he would have to work a small miracle.

"Two Vulcan days I don't care about the cost, ask for any favor dues to us invent some if you have to." "Shit boss... I got to go." The officer left without any more comment. Carson knows that the man lack of manners only mean he was already working on how to pull this one off. The officer will not sleep for the next two days at least not until he gets the ship his boss needed so badly and sure enough ten hours later the man was back.

"We're in luck Starfleet Intel just got their hand on a refitted Klingon Bird of Prey they are willing to loans it to us with an engineer to oversee the remaining repair and refit."

"Great so he gets to report everything we do with the ship." Said Carson.

"I don't think we have to fear that very much considering the man is Captain Scott's."

"THE Captain Scott's, Kirk miracle worker! What he's up to lately."

"He's been working on improving the design of the Sovereign Class and when Starfleet Intel bought a derelict Klingon Bird of Prey he was the one asked to retrofit the ship."

"That will do fine send word to the Enterprise to hurry up I have urgent work for my new Commander."


	7. Chapter 7: Human Evolution

Chapters Seven: Human Evolution

"His DNA sequences show genetic engineering of the kind like I never seen before in a human." Started the medical Chief Dr T'Selar. Then she added. "His body is saturated with an unknown substance."

She made a gesture to the bioscreen in front of Picard and she said.

"I will make some tests to see what kind of impact on his body this substance has."

"No need I can tell you everything you want to know about Melange." Said Idaho who had remained silent for the duration of the exam.

"Melange?" Ask Picard.

"It one of the name we are using to call the substance she's talking about."

"So what does it do?" Ask T'Selar showing some impatience for a Vulcan.

"It a geriatric drug and a food supplement, it also affects the mind of those who had the right genetic and training." Said Idaho.

"How old are you Mr Idaho the biobed said thirty-five but if this Melange influence the aging process I want to study the difference?" Ask T'Selar.

"This body is sixty-five years old, my memory that something else. The life-span of Melange user is up to four hundred years." Respond Idaho enjoying himself.

"Are you saying you remember more or less than sixty-five years?" Ask Picard getting a shill at the answer he was anticipating. Strangely it T'Selar who answers the Captain question pointing at the main viewscreen she said.

"He means more, this long strand of DNA is normally dormant but It is active in the sample I took from him. I believe this could well be genetic memory."

"Are you saying he is some form of a clone?" Ask Picard the memory of the mess he just had to fix with Shinzon still fresh on his mind.

"We prefer the term Ghola, a clone does not remember is past lives but a Ghola do." Reply Idaho.

"How many lives do you remember Commander?" Ask T'Selar being fascinated by the conversation.

"I remember four thousand eight hundred fifty seven lives." Reply Idaho

"Your kidding?" Ask Picard fearing he was not.

"The size of the DNA strand is huge as crazy as it sound he does remember, but how and why I cannot begin to guess." Said T'Selar

"The how would take a few week to explain, the why... I prefer not to speak of the why let me just say that I never asked for that fate to be mine."

"All right I give up! Considering what we just learn, can you help us?" Ask Picard.

"Are you asking me to reshape your universe with knowledge from mine?" Ask Idaho just to make the point clear.

"Yes I believe I am." Said Picard having made is mind.

"Sir this could well be seen has a reverse violation of the prime directive." Intrude T'Selar not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Youu Willl eerase EEEvery files, Annd SSSample YYou toook for thhis exaam. Yooou willl leaveee thiss rooom and forgeet everrrythiiing aboout the laast hour."

Said Idaho to T'Selar and to the surprise of the captain the doctor complies.

"How did you do that?" Ask Picard after T'Selar left.

"Voice induced suggestion, a Bene Gesserit mind trick if you like." Answer Idaho.

"Bene Gesserit?" Demand Picard.

"A training school that was dedicated to creating a better humanity. They developed many martial and mental art like Prana Bindu and The Voice." Said Idaho.

"About the Borg you spoke of handling them... How?"

"I must warn you captain it's a bloody way to eradicate the Borg, this solution resides deep inside our darkest part it is called holy war."

"You want to start a religious war against the Borg? ... How?" Demand Picard not believing that Idaho was being serious.

"The Borg with every world they destroy is creating for us an amazing reservoir of hate. When this reservoir will reach the breaking point, the religious fervor will rise to a peak level the result would be a war of galactic proportion. What I read about the Borg show this point is already reached all we need now is the right spark at the right place..."

Answer Idaho developing is main ideas and showing he's very serious indeed.

"Are you saying the Borg is creating this situation?" Ask Picard not following entirely where Idaho was going.

Duncan Idaho needed only one word. "Survivors."

"Where could we find them? ... The Delta Quadrant." Answer to himself Picard.

"Voyager return journey was too straight toward the Federation they had no chance to find those we need. I can assure you somewhere deep inside the delta quadrant there are peoples who live with only one thing in mind."

"Kill the collective Borg, complete and total eradication that what they have in mind." Said Picard understanding at last.

"Their numbers are growing with every world the Borg destroys all they require is a catalyst an event that would trigger the chain reaction."

"How?" Ask Picard.

"What the one thing the Borg is depending the most."

"If I have to make an educated guess I say TransWarp."

"We take that away what would hapen."

"Cage the tiger and we could roam the jungle freely. But what of the delta quadrant, would you condemn them to fight the Borg on their own."

"We will send help."

"How it impossible for us to travel there."

"Have you ever heard of Ixian No-ship."

"No should I?"

"Of course you should not let me explain it for you."

The explication lasted for the next five minutes by that time fire was on the eyes of the Captain.


	8. Chapter 8: The Prana Bindu Way

Chapter eight: The Prana-Bindu Way.

Cargo Bay1 was empty except for the thirty crew members sitting in the center of the room and Duncan Idaho. The recording of what he did last night in Ten Forward had spread at Warp Speed inside the Enterprise.

It was no surprise that when in the morning he made the offer to teach the Bene-Gesserit way of control over the mind and the flesh, half the ship asks to take the class. Not knowing what to do with that many students, Idaho asked and got a Yeoman to draw up schedules, form groups and handle all the administrative part of teaching to a ship of over two hundred's soul. This was the first class of the first day of the first month of many to come in the next ten years for Duncan Idaho and even he suspected this of course.

He said. "By now you all saw recording of what hapen last night and you have many questions I shall answer them before we begin."

"First I am not an android. I am completely human. Of a sort you never seen before and may never see again but still human. And Ensign Tagart you may scan me openly I will not be offended."

"What are you?" Ask LT Seled the first Vulcans of many to take this class.

"I and everybody else on New-Rakis... Well we are refugees from a parallel Universe." The silence following this statement was long and hard to take.

"I assume it is very diferent Universe." Said Seled the first to break the silence.

"You are right. One difference is that human are the only sentient species we know to exist don't ask me how or why we don't know, we searched many galaxies and we found nothing not a trace. We found millions of planets who sustain all sorts of life but no sentient."

"Did you just say many galaxies?" Ask Tagart.

"I will explain everything about foldspace later but let just say we have a superior form of starship than yours."

"What are the others difference?" Ask Seled.

"Our civilisation is much older." Respond Idaho

"How much older?" Ask Seled getting the feeling the answer will be interesting.

"By my comparative study of human history in both Universes I estimated at about 200,000 S.Y years give or take a few thousand, unfortunately record are sparse at best in my universe. Earth itself is long gone."

"Are you sure you are not a time traveller from our distant future?" Ask Tagart.

"For one thing we never developed teleporter, replicator, we never heard of Zefram Cochran. Aurelius Venport is said to have developed the foldspace technology and I have a Van Goth that you will never find in any museum of this Universe."

Idaho actives a wall screen and said. "We have something in common these."

On the wall screen a Borg drone appears, after a second to make his last words sinks-in Idaho said. "The thinking Machines enslaved most of our humanity for thousands of years' his very similar to the Borg of this universe. The war that we fought to free humanity lasted for centuries. Billions of deaths, many worlds completely devastated left traces that remained to this day even if that war was over about 100.000 years ago."

"Are you saying that you defeated the Borg in your universe?" Ask Seled.

"I never say we defeated the Thinking Machine... The Butlerian Jihad eradicated them completely. Technology was held back for thousands of year, computers are still outlaw on most planets. The religious fervor behind that had only one equivalent in my universe. But the subject of Mua'Dib can wait for a later date. The Q&A section of this class is over."

"I want you to repeat and memorise this sentence." Idaho waited for a second to let his student get ready then he said.

"Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past me I will turn to see fear's path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."

Idaho made them repeat these words for about ten minute when he was sure it was deep in all of his student mind he said.

"Now that it is done, we shall start basic training in Prana-Bindu control over the flesh and nerve. I want you to look at your right hand from all angles, imagine it growing old..."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9:Extraction part two

Chapter Nine: Extraction part two

"These are the seven defence attitudes that I want all of you to practice for next class. We will work on speed and variant next week and I believe that all for today."

The last class of the day was over. Duncan was about to exit the cargo bay when the Captain voice stopped him in his track.

"Commander Idaho I have urgent work coming for you."

"Where are you captain?"

"On the bridge we have new order. We are still going to Vulcan but we have to speed up a bit."

"What our new ETA."

"About an hour."

"We are doing warp nine are we? Captain that not what I call a bit."

"The Admiral made it clear that he needed you for something."

"I guessed that part thank you. If you don't mind I have to go pack my thing I may have unpacked a bit too soon."

An hour later Duncan Idaho was stepping inside the Enterprise main teleporter room followed by his Yeoman LT Rand who was now working for him full time.

"You know Commander my Great Grand-Mother used to have the same job on Kirk Enterprise."

"I doubt she was the Yeoman of an officer from a parallel universe."

"No for a time she was Kirk Yeoman."

"Kirk... I wish I could have met him by all account he was the kind of man who could think outside the box."

"In Kirk case that an understatement but you may still meet him, rumor has it he's not dead."

"You should not believe in rumors or in this case sea-story but do tell it."

"He reappeared around the time the Enterprise D crashed on Veridian five. They said that he dies in helping Captain Picard save millions of peoples. Only Captain Picard knows for sure after all he's the one claiming to have witness Kirk death. But Starfleet never acknowledged it and there is no body, no grave."

They stepped on the teleporter pod. Before the teleporter was activated Idaho said. "Like I said, don't trust rumor. Men like Kirk by the very nature of what they're, create mythology around themselves. It gives them an edge. You see between what is real and what is false an opponent will have a hard time figuring out what a man like Kirk may do next."

LT Rand was learning the fact that the commander was a natural teacher, most conversations with him end with a lesson of some kind she said. "Energize."

Half a second later they where inside Admiral Carson office.

"Who is this?" Asked Admiral Carson.

"This is LT Rand my new Yeoman." Said Idaho just to reassure Carson he made a hand gestures meaning that this LT Rand can be trusted. Carson understanding, relaxed a bit, giving Commander Idaho a piece of paper he said.

"We received twelve hours ago this message." After having read the message Idaho asked. "Who's 'S' and where do I pick him up?"

" 'S' Stand for Ambassador Spock he's been leading a underground organisation on Romulus for years now, working on his crazy crusade. You don't need to go that far. The pick up place is Kappa Epsilon Three, a neutral world right in the middle of the neutral zone."

"Twelve hours I presume transportation is already being care for."

"We have a refitted Klingon Bird of Prey for you to use."

"Completely refitted?" Ask Rand speaking for the first time.

"The warp core and the phaser design we stole them from The Borg.

We also got a Cloaking Device of my own design." Said retired Captain Montgomery Scott getting inside the room for the first time.

Then he added. "We replaced the old torpedoes by Super-Quantum trp"

"What a Super-Quantum torpedoes?" Ask Rand not intimidated one bit by the old legend after all for her he was family.

"Jr. a Super-Quantum torpedo is a normal Quantum that I have redesign."

"The fleet is getting the specs for these modification as we speak." Said Carson

"We also have two weapons that I will not talk openly about." Said Captain Scott

Then he lets out. "Let just say I'm not really proud to have made these."

To change the subject Carson said. "What we don't have is a crew for the ship."

Idaho tough about it for a second he said. "Myself, Captain Scott, LT Rand, and four of my most advanced student."

"I believe that all, anything else." Said Carson

"What do we tell Captain Picard? If we take some of his peoples he will ask why we do it." Ask Rand.

"Everything but it has to be face to face only no communicator communication on this subject ever is that clear all of you." Said Duncan Idaho ending this meeting.

"Make your list Commander LT Rand will deliver the list and news to Captain Picard while you and I are taking command of the ship by the way we need a name for her." Said Captain Scott.

"You cannot go on a mission in a ship with a nameless ship it bad luck. And since it your Command Duncan you have to pick the name." Explain Carson for Idaho.

"With that kind of firepower and guessing why this ship was originally refitted for, it will be called the Muad'Dib." Said Idaho making a very personal joke and with the knowledge that Carson alone would get it.

"I don't know that name, is it fitting?" Ask Captain Scott.

"Trust the Commander, it is." Said Carson answering Idaho unspoken question he was thinking. _Yes Commander this is one of the ships we will load into your No-Ship for a trip to the Delta Quadrant. The name is more than fitting if the stories you told me about your friend Paul are true. What better name for one of the weapons we will hits the Borg worlds with. All this time we have fought this war with no hope of ever striking at their strategic asset. You changed all that with your No-Ship for this you deserve a medal, but we are lucky if we just end up in jail. _

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10: Extraction Part 3

Author Note: I want to say right here and right now how great it felt to get reviews. (Thanks you Baby Blue Dragon.) When you post you never know if people really read the stuff. So it is fun to get review, I would not mind a few flames too. On a more political subject where I live my local Radio station is in danger of being shut down by the corrupt Federal Government for having offended those in power. Do I live in China or North Korea? No I live in Québec City in the supposed democratic Country of Canada. Well now I know better Canada is no more a democracy than China. SUPPORT CHOI RADIO X FIGHT WITH US. Anyone who thinks he can help us fight this infamy, contacts me at. can also visit this high quality fan website at leave you with these words.

FREEDOM WE SHOUT YOUR NAME AND TO HELL WITH THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT!

JOHN G NOLET. (FOREVER X)

Chapter Ten: Extraction Part 3

Idaho Logs 3.5: _We are on our way to Kappa Epsilon Three Captain Scott is currently manning the bridge even if I am in command of this mission it is his ship and I would not dare insult this old man. Who in the past two days has gain my respect and admiration with his many stories of the original Enterprise. Beside I have a limited knowledge of the technologies involved in Warp Travel a weakness I intend to correct in the next few days._

The bridge of a Klingon bird of prey is usually dimly lit, when first he stepped on it Captain Scott decided to change this for Starfleet regulation light. He was expecting the change to be a complication probably involving the entire rewiring of the bridge. But has it turn out the Klingons did not always use this light settings on their bridge they use many it just that no one even bother to check this out. Even himself while working on the bounty made the mistake of assuming this was the only light setting.

_I wonder how many more surprise the bird of prey class has for us._ He though just before reaching for the panel to make the change a second later the bridge and all the decks of the ship were lighted to a level that was almost but not quite to Starfleet regulation. Only a very experienced officer like Captain Scott could see the difference or maybe Duncan Idaho. But none of them cared much about it. "Captain I see you turn on the light." Said Duncan Idaho on the intercom.

"About time considering, what gives Commander." Ask Captain Scott.

"I am about to have another session with Crusher and Seled after that care to join me for diner and Caladanian wine?" Ask Duncan Idaho.

"I would not mind at all Commander but who would drive the Ship." Ask Scott.

"Crusher will." Answer Idaho.

"That settles it, by the way how the lad is doing."

"He is coming along nicely thank you."

"What about Seled."

"Are you kidding? Vulcan tends to learn faster than Human, I will make a Ginaz sword-master out of him in no time. His responce to Prana-Bindu training is also astonishing considering the fact that these arts were developed with the human body in mind."

"I don't understand a word of what you just said lad, but after last night demonstration I believe we can all learn many things from you."

"So join us next time. Did I not inform you of my real age, old man?"

"I am a little too old for this fancy training beside someone need to drive this bloody ship."

"Well take care old man Idaho out."

Duncan Idaho walks to the center of the rooms and said.

"Like a leaf in the wind each attacks float on your consciousness when the leaf came closer it is removed."

He let this sink in then said sharply. "No fixed point no attitude!"

"What?" ask Crusher.

"When you go beyond the attitude this you will realise, dependencies, custom and fixed defence system these are all trap that you most avoid."

"Unpredictability!" Said Seled.

"Keep your adversary out of balance at all time and you shall survive were other more talented, more fast did not." Finished Idaho then he said.

"In two days we are to beam down to our destination. Kappa is a world where the ruling race has an understanding with both the Federation and the Romulan Empire, both Starfleet and the Romulan Fleet are forbidden to enter the system.

It a world full of smugglers, spies and mercenaries. Make no mistake it is ruled with an iron grip by the Salamand a humanoid species that is indigenous of this world. Another thing the Salamanders have the outmost respect for their tradition, and while we are there we will respect them."

"What kind of tradition are you talking about?" Ask Seled.

"On Kappa any Salamander or anyone for that matter who deems himself insulted can call you out to a duel to death and you cannot decline the penalty is also death."

"Typical of feudal society." Said Crusher.

"It must make for a very polite world." Observed Seled.

"Not really most outsiders who are doing business there are the kinds who don't mind a few rough fights. When it is known that you are not an easy mark you get fewer challenges." Said Idaho

"What do I do if I get call-out?" Ask Crusher.

"I heard of this place. You can hire a mercenary to take your place, most of the wealthy do this." Said Seled

"In both your cases you would hire me if such problems should arise." Observed Idaho.

"What make you think you have more of a chance to defeat your opponent then we do?" Ask as a joke Crusher.

"I know you are kidding, so I would not make you eat those words. You just have to remember that on Kappa a joke could land you in deep trouble and I may not be there to bail you out." Finished Idaho.

End of Chapter Ten.


	11. Chapter 11: Conversation

Writer note: This chapter sat for a long time on my hardrive or inside my head, my new job prevented me from getting to it. Sorry for the few who actually read my stuff if there is any of you out there. I like to know so review even if you think it crap I like to know.

Chapter Eleven: Conversation

Duncan Idaho was about to beam down on Kappa when he saw something he did not see in a long time. A strange vision of a silvery net was in front of his eyes, two old peoples were staring at him in the center of this vision a man on the left a woman on the right.

"Pat he finally found us again." Said the man.

"I know Marty I can see him too, you know. Can we warn him?" Said the woman.

"Why not. Gene is bitching about him for months." Reply the man.

"He should never have give up his power over is own creation." Said the woman.

"It cannot be helped now." Reply the man.

"I know. Better tell him now Marty, before we lost contact."

"Listen to me Gholas. Do you know what you are doing to the universe you are residing now?"

For the first time since he made contact with the couple years ago Duncan Idaho respond.

"I know exactly what I am doing to this universe. I am shaping it according to my will."

"Dear lord he does know!" Exclaimed the woman.

"You are making Mua'Dib choise, do you know how dangerous this is." Said the man.

"One does not need to see the future to make that choise. You just need to create it." Said Duncan Idaho.

"You are aware of the risk. We cannot help you on this path." Said the woman.

"I am. The Federation deserves to survive, the Borg is not so deserving." Reply Idaho.

"We can agree on the Borg, but the Federation need to find his own way towards survival." Said Marty.

"Or they would grow weak and eventually they would be destroyed." Completed Pat.

"I am also aware of this, I never intended to give them anything. I would make sure they earn their own survival." Finished Idaho.

Pat and Marty looked at each other and for a first time they both smiled.

"You have managed to surprise us again Idaho good luck you will need it." Said both Pat and Marty.

The vision shimmered for a second, the net dissolved in the mind of Duncan Idaho the whole conversation had taken no more than half a second not a word was said out loud.

"Is there something wrong Commander?" Ask Captain Scott standing at the transporter control.

"Actually everything is just fine." Said Duncan Idaho.

Nothing on them came from a Federation world, all their gear will not leave any clue has to where they came from. Of course Idaho and Crusher are still looking human but Seled after a haircut and wearing the right cloths is the exact image of the typical Romulan.

Captain Scott said. "I will beam down both Commander Idaho and Crusher to the emigration office where you will receive your visa of entry. While you are dealing with the red tape, we will exit the Star System turn on our Cloaking Device and come back to beam down Seled covertly."

"We have five hours. Seled will contact Spock at the Blue Dragon, Wesley and I cannot be seen talking to the Ambassador we will provide backup if the need arises." Said Idaho.

"The iridium tracer I put on all three of you will triple the normal transporter range I will stay at that limit to prevent detection." Finished Scotty

"Good! Energize!" Said Idaho.


	12. Chapter 12:Diversion

Writer note:Merry Fucking Xmas everyone this is my last post until2006you can visit my website at like review so feel free to say what you thinksof my story

Chapter 12 Title: **Diversion**

Kappa changed a lot in the last century but the Blue Dragon remained pretty much the same run down shit-hole. But has Commander Crusher soon found out the beer was top class local stuff no syntethol at all. They were siting in a corner for at least half an hour waiting for Spock to arrive and yet he did not seam to show up.

"What do you think Sir?" Ask Crusher

"He must have his reason, beside it a covert meeting he cannot be too careful."

Before Duncan could finish Spock dressed as a Romulan walked in and sat himself at the bar about twenty meters from them ten second later the bartender handled him a Romulan ale.

"Seled would make contact soon." Said Crusher

"I told him to wait five minute just to be sure the ambassador is not followed by anyone. Looks at the crowd see if any of the patrons seam to be interested in Spock." Respond Idaho

At that moment a typical Klingon made is way to the bar and sits five seats to the left of Spock. Right between the ambassador and Seled it was obvious after a minute that he was keeping more than an uninterested eye on Spock.

"This klingon is interested in the ambassador." Said Idaho

"By the look of him I say he is a bounty hunter." Said Crusher.

"He's a dead bounty hunter, he just does not know it yet. Stay here while I take care of this." Said Duncan Idaho having made up his mind on out to deals with this situation. After a few hand signals to stop Seled from making contact. He got up walked to the klingon and slapped his right hand on the klingon shoulder, turning him so that they would be face to face.

"Thief! You stole my wallet..."

"No one! No one calls me a thief! Surely not a puny human."

"Are you calling me a liar petaQ?"

"Aaars! That enough! I call blood challenge on you."

The crowd started shouting. "Duel! Duel!"

The bartender shouted even louder. "Silence! He must answer the challenge but first I have to warn the stranger. A duel on kappa is to the death or the incapacitation of one of the participant do you understand this?"

"Fully. And I accept."

"Good do you want to hire a champion."

"No one fight for me."

"And you Klingon do you want a champion?"

"Hell no!"

"You the Klingon states your name, rank, family and the formal blood challenge."

"I am Waff son of Tark of house Soldar and I formally challenge you."

"And you outlander."

Idaho could have said many things in fact stating all is rank would have taken him half an hour at best but he went for a shorter version.

"I am Duncan Idaho of house Atreide, Sword-Master of Duke Leto Atreide, Sword-Master of Duke Paul Muad'ib, Sword-Master of Leto Two God-Emperor of the old empire. I formally accept your challenge Waff."

All the patrons hearing Idaho speaking with such dignity and calm were in awn of him. Waff himself understood that the human was probably more deadly than he looks and that he had been goaded into this.

"Now that we have settled this we will go to the arena. I am closing the bar for the rest of the night. Let go folks we shall have blood tonight."

While the patrons left the bar screaming "blood, blood, blood..." over and over Crusher, Seled and Spock slipped away unseen and unnoticed.


	13. Chapter 13: The Arena

**Writer note: I been strugling with my story for sometime. I know now that it is more of an epic saga than anything else. Book 1 is almost over. I will take sugestion from anyone for Book 2.**

**On a more political subject Monday is trash day in Canada so if you are Canadian do yourself a favor go vote and take the Liberal trash out.**

**You still can get my rant and Counter Strike Spray at my websitehttp/ 13 Title: The Arena**

Duncan Idaho made is way toward the arena Waff and company following.

In front of them a stand a building very few humans ever saw. It spread wide and far with thousands of entrance, hundreds of fighting areas that can host a total of one million spectators at all time. Just the Gambling facility would make a Ferengi die with envy. Only Duncan Idaho was not impressed but we can excuse a man who has witnessed so many times the God Emperor Syanoc ceremony.

"Behold the arena, this is there that major disputes are settle in this city for over a thousand years now." Said the bartender.

"We arranged for a clerk to be waiting for us." Said one of the bar customer.

"You did good Illios, clerks of admission are busy at this time of the day."

Said the bartender.

"We also took care of the entry fee, tax and all the administration part of this duel."

"You did not need to do all this." Said Idaho.

"We are your witnesses. It is our sacred duty to oblige you." Said Illios

"Save it. You do it for the cut you get on gambling." Said Waff.

"Business is business, gentlemen beside the winner take 30. So don't complain much Klingon." Reply Illios.

"What area did we get?" Ask the bartender.

"55 the highest I ever got." Said Illios

"I don't follow?" Ask Idaho.

"We class the fighting area by size, the bigger the crowd is expected to show up the bigger the area we get." Said Illios

"It is rare to see outsider fight here, and it almost unheard to have both fighters are outsiders with would explain the crowd expected." Added the bartender.

"I am glad that the death of that puny human will be see by so many." Said Waff.

The Klingon boasting only told Idaho that he was hiding the fact that he was nervous as hell.

_Too bad this could have been interesting if you were calmer Waff. _Tough Idaho.

Just to break the klingon a little more Idaho remained silent for the rest of the trip.

They stopped at a door marked Armory.

"It times for the choosing of the weapon. I must warn you Idaho, some of these weapons are antiques and will fail you." Said Illios.

"The fighters must choose carefully only a true warrior can make the right choice."

Said the bartender while opening the door.

The room was huge and stacks up with blunt weapons, short sword, long double edged blade, Idaho himself never saw that many shape and form of weapons.

A kappan guard came to them he said.

"We have weapons from most of the worlds of the Alpha quadrant we even have a few from the Delta Quadrant since Voyager came back."

"I am impressed!" Said Idaho

"Of course this is the display room most of the weapons are in storage." Added the guard.

"Do you have anything from earth?" Ask Idaho.

"Let me check the list... Ha! Yes we have a few short swords and a saber on load one fifteen. Do you want to see that case?" Ask the guard.

"Why not I might as well start there." Said Idaho.

The guard left and came back with a black case made of polished wood.

Opening it Idaho saw two ordinary looking short sword but under those a very deadly sword was revealed. Idaho took the sword and partially unsheathed staring at his own reflection on the blade he said softly.

"It a Japanese Katane of the mino style. You see the mark on the blade that Hatori Hanzo marks. I wonder if the blacksmith was Hanzo himself. One of the best master of that era and the best Katana I ever saw. Not that I saw that many we learn their use and the bushido way at Ginaz but they were so rare and their making was a lost art. I never got the chance to get one of my own later."

"You have the chance now the winner is given the weapon he chooses." Said the guard with respect and awn. The guard was the closest to Duncan Idaho and he saw the fire in Idaho blue on blue eyes he also reminded himself that the outsider was given very bad odd of winning the fight. The guard decided right there and then that he needed to place some latinium on Idaho.

Idaho remained silent for a minute thinking of the borg that was coming and right there he saw what he will do to stop them. He sheathed the Katana and said.

"My sword, my soul, my fate. Kanly she was.

Freedom she will be now."


	14. Chapter 14: Old friends

**NOTE: Finaly I am posting a new chapter for my readers and my stats say there is some. I have totell you how sorry I am that I cannot post more often.The true of the matter is that up until chapter nine or so the story waswriten beforeI posted chapter one so it was not that hard to keep the new stuff comming out now ****I have to end book one and it not easy. I am very nearthe endall it is needed now is time to do some editing.I make no promise but by the end of summerI should have all of bookone posted it about twenty chapters long so their is six more to come more or less depending on howI will edit the remaining stuff.**

Chapter 14: Title: Old friends

Ambassador Spock stepped down from the transporter pod.

"Welcome aboard the Muad'ib Mr Spock." Said Mr Scott.

"Captain Scott I did not expect you here." Reply Spock

"I just resumed my commission for this project." Said Scotty.

"Project?" Ask Spock.

"Carson did not tell you. This ship and many others are being refitted as we speak, they are to be sent to..." Said commander Crusher.

"The subject of our mission is classified commander!" Interrupted Sela.

"Even here this must not be spoken openly. Don't worry I would explain everything myself to the ambassador." Said Captain Scott.

The Vulcan followed his old engineer.

"It been a while ambassador."

"Two years six months and five days since doctor McCoy left us." Said Spock with some emotion in the voice.

"I am still amazed that he manages to live that long."

"In the end I think he never believed that Jim was dead that why he managed to hang around that long." Said Spock.

"So when the Captain turns up dead on Veridian..." Said Scotty.

"Leonard could go in peace." Ended Spock.

"Amen." Said Scotty.

"What is this mission here Mr Scott?" Ask Spock putting the conversation on more recent events.

"You sure you want to know?" Respond Scott

The old Vulcan give Scotty a look of concern.

"I am not proud of what we are about to do but this is necessary." Said Scotty.

"In all these years we served together on the Enterprise, I never heard you say you were not proud of what you were doing." Said Spock.

"Times change. And peoples too."

_He is ashamed of what he is about to reveal to me what is Starfleet planning. _Thought Spock

"Not that much." Said Spock hoping against hope to be wrong on what he was sensing from his old friend.

"We are planning a bloody war of extermination." Said Scotty grimly.

The silence that follows was hard to take for the old engineer.

"I will not argue the morality, but what about the logic. Start from the beginning, who is it that Starfleet wants to exterminate?" Ask Spock.

"We manage to get our hands on a very big ship carrier that can take many ships the size of the Muad'ib to the Delta Quadrant." Ended Scotty. Giving the obvious answer.

"You are going after the Borg. Are you?" Said the Vulcan needing all is control to keep is voice steady this was even more insane than he expected when the old men used the term extermination.

"Yes we are... The No-Ship is almost ready to launch this ship is one of the last to be refitted for the Federation fleet, the Klingon and the Romulan are sending their own force for the second wave." Said Scotty.

Since the end of the Dominion war Spock heard a few rumors about secret negotiation between all sides on a mutual defence pact. Spock believed at the time that they were just rumors. Of course most of his contacts inside the high level of the Romulan government were kills when Shinzon seizes and lost power five months ago. That was the main reason of his presence here, the underground organisation he was leading was taking a bold step forward but the news he just receives may change all that.

"Commander Idaho is supposed to start fighting the Klingon in less than an hour." Said Spock just to change the subject.

"Yes and he would be back ten minutes later." Said Scotty.

"Crusher and Sela agree with you. I am not so sure Klingons are by nature very deadly in hand to hand combat." Cautioned Spock as they steped on the bridge.

"What the Commander can do no human in this universe will be able to for at least a hundred thousand's SY." Responded Crusher having heard the last part of their conversation.

"Fascinating." Said Spock at lost for word.


End file.
